Some pumps have moving parts, support members, or other components in the middle of the pump. One such type of pump includes peristaltic pumps. In a peristaltic pump, a series of rollers compress a tube to force fluid (e.g., a liquid or a gas) through the tube as the rollers progress along different parts of the tube.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described may be practiced.